


would you give it all up for me?

by galaxseas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reality, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxseas/pseuds/galaxseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naive celebrity falls in love with his bandmember, feelings happen, and so do doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you give it all up for me?

I had to take this down because I'm using a sentence from it in my English controlled assessment. If I leave it up my qualification could be banned for plagiarism. If I remember I'll put it back up after my exams have finished which will be around June/July. Sorry and thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short and not really sure what I'm doing, feedback would be lovely


End file.
